Slumber Party
by Collegekid2006
Summary: Shawn. Gus. Lassie. Jules. One motel room. One bed. One crappy day. No holds barred.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it, Spencer!" Lassiter growled, ripping off his soaking wet suit jacket and tossing it angrily on the motel room chair. "You were supposed to be in the car!"

Shawn and Gus were only two steps behind him, also soaking wet.

"I saw the ice cream truck." Shawn shrugged, running his fingers through his hair, trying to shake some of the water out. "Do you have any idea how long it's been since I've had a Nutty Buddy?"

Lassiter whirled around, his eyes spitting fire at the psychic.

"A Nutty Buddy?" He growled. "My car got stolen because _you_ wanted a damn ice cream cone?"  
"Not just an ice cream cone." Shawn corrected him, raising a single finger. "A Nutty Buddy. It has chocolate. And nuts."

"Spencer--"

"Look, Lassie…when it rains, I like ice cream. Okay? It brightens my otherwise dismal surroundings. It's like taking a Xanax…if Xanax was chock full of delicious flavor."

Lassiter took a angry step towards him, and Gus quickly stepped between the two before one of them ended up on the floor in a bloody heap.

Gus was suspecting it wouldn't be Lassiter…

"We didn't know the guy was going to steal your car." He said. "It's not our fault it doesn't have an alarm."

"I don't need an alarm." Lassiter spat through clenched teeth, still glaring at Shawn. "I'm a cop!"

"Well, tell that to guy who stole your car." Shawn snorted. "I guess he didn't read _The Jacker's Guide to Etiquette_."

"Spencer!"  
Whatever lecture Lassiter was about to unleash had to wait, however, as Juliet entered the room at that moment. They all turned and watched her as she wrung the rain out of her hair, letting it fall back on her shoulder in wet clumps.

"I called the Chief." She said. "She's going to put an APB out on your car, but she can't get anyone down here to get us until tomorrow. Unless we want to take the bus back tonight…"

"I'm not riding a damn bus three hours back to Santa Barbara!" Lassiter snarled. "And I'm not leaving until I get my damn car back!"

"Why doesn't it have an alarm?" Juliet demanded.

Shawn coughed loudly, slicing his hand across his throat.

"Sore subject, Jules."

Lassiter glared at Shawn.

"I don't care what the Chief says! You're never coming on a stake-out again!"

"But my psychic vision is what led you to the guy." Shawn pointed out.

"I don't care!" Lassiter shouted. "This wasn't a vacation, Spencer! I was trying to make a bust and _you_ were buying a damn popsicle!"

"Nutty Buddy." Shawn, Gus and Juliet all corrected him at the same time.

"I don't care!"

"It doesn't matter, anyway." Juliet sighed, sitting on the bed. "Because we're all stuck here for the night."

Lassiter groaned and kicked off his shoes.

"Then I'm getting some sleep." He grunted.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

And yet…no one moved.

"So get the hell out of my room!" Lassiter shouted finally.

Everyone blinked at him.

"_Your_ room?" Gus snorted. "It's on the Department's account."

"Yeah." Lassiter nodded. "But it's reserved in my name. So beat it! Get your own room!"

"I can't." Juliet shrugged. "My card's maxed out."

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"There was a sale…" She explained. "And these really cute pumps…I had to get all the colors!"

"Fine." Lassiter grunted, rolling his eyes. "It's the Department's room, anyway. O'Hara stay, you two yahoos out!"

"I didn't bring my wallet." Shawn laughed. "Are you kidding me? With the Department paying for food and gas? Why would I need money? Besides, Gus is like my personal ATM."

"Uh…normally, he's right." Gus mumbled. "Except…I left my wallet in my other jacket."

Shawn snorted.

"Your other jacket, Gus? Really? That's your excuse? At least say it was in the car when it got stolen! Be original!"

"I did leave it in my other jacket!" Gus insisted. "I only found out we were going on this trip ten minutes before we left! I didn't even have time to pack a toothbrush! I guess I just grabbed the wrong jacket!"

"Then sleep in the rain." Lassiter snapped, opening the door and motioning them out. "I don't care. Hey…while you're at it…get a little psychic vision and find my car!"

Juliet rolled her eyes and stood up, crossing to the door and pushing it closed.

"You're not kicking them out in the rain." She said firmly. "It's not their fault your car doesn't have an alarm."

"Then what the hell are they going to do?" Lassiter asked, afraid he already knew the answer.

Juliet shrugged.

"I guess we're all…sleeping in here."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hear that, Lassie?" Shawn grinned, sprawling out across the bed. "We're roomies!"

He sat up, bouncing up and down excitedly on the mattress.

"Wanna braid my hair and play Truth or Dare? I'll go first! Truth: I don't like pistachios. Don't ask my why. It's just a…thing."

"Get off the bed!" Lassiter snapped, ignoring the invitation to play. "If you're going to be in here, _you're_ sleeping on the floor! And you're getting mud all over _my_ blankets! Knock it off!"

Shawn stopped bouncing, looking wounded as he dangled his feet off the edge of the bed.

"Why do you get the bed?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gus agreed. "There's four of us and only one bed…we should vote on it."

"Vote?" Lassiter snorted. "There's nothing to vote on! This is _my_ room! That's _my_ bed! You're just…moochers."

"Moochers?" Shawn scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "I'm not a mooch! A freeloader, maybe…"

"You're sleeping on the floor! And stop touching _my_ pillow!" Lassiter snapped, snatching the white pillow Shawn was hugging against his chest out of his hands.

Shawn didn't fight him as he pulled it away, but once his hands were free he solemnly extended his thumb to the seething detective.

"I'll thumb-wrestle you for it." He offered. "But, I should warn you…I was the undisputed thumb-wrestling champion three years in a row at Camp Tiki Barber."

"I'm not thumb-wrestling for _my_ bed." Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Just get off!"

"Then, I'm thinking of a number between one and ten…" Shawn tried a new approach, closing his eyes thoughtfully, as if summoning the number from the spirit world.

"I'm not—" Lassie started, but Juliet cut him off.

"Seven!" She shouted enthusiastically.

Lassiter glared at her.

"What?" She shrugged. "I want the bed, too!"

"Five!" Gus guessed, not about to be left out of the chance to sleep on an actual mattress.

"It's my bed!" Lassiter shouted, his ears turning red. "You can't--"

"What's your guess, Lassie?" Shawn demanded, opening one eye. "Last chance."

Lassiter sighed, rolling his eyes in defeat.

There was no point fighting it anymore.

"Two." He muttered bitterly.

"I'm sorry." Shawn shook his head, grinning broadly. "The correct answer was 'turtle'…we were looking for 'turtle'. We also would have accepted 'tortoise', or the names of any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

"That's not a number!" Lassiter bellowed furiously.

"So?" Shawn shrugged, tracing the outline of a square in the air with his index finger. "This is the box, Lassie…let's try to think outside of it. Huh?"

Lassiter's eyes narrowed. He grabbed Shawn by the collar and pulled him to his feet.

"Get. Off. My. Bed." He growled.

"Well, if you're not even going to _try_ to solve this like mature adults…" Shawn snorted, straightening his collar and walking away. He leaned against the small writing desk as Lassiter sighed and perched on the edge of the bed, loosening his tie.

"Spencer. Look. I'm tired, okay? It's been a long day. I've been trying to track this SOB down for months…and now I have to wait even longer to finally nail him because _you_ wanted a Nutty Buddy."

"Okay…" Shawn sighed, rolling his eyes. "You can have the bed. Me and Gus'll sleep on the floor."

Gus glared at him.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor, Shawn!"

"It's better than the bed." Shawn shrugged casually, shooting Gus a meaningful look. "Remember that _60 Minutes_ thing we were watching the other night?"

Gus returned the look, searching his friend's face for some clue as to what he was up to.

"What _60 Minutes--_?"

"Remember, Gus?" Shawn elbowed him. "About the hotel rooms…with the black light?"

"Oh, right!" Gus grinned, nodding eagerly as he finally caught on.

Lassiter looked up at them, his eyes narrowing as he also started to catch on.

"It's not going to work, Spencer." He growled, kicking the covers back. "I'm not giving up the bed."

"Like I'd want it." Shawn snorted. "Not after seeing what was under those black lights…blood…"

"Urine." Gus added quickly.

"All kinds of fluids…"

"And most of the time, the cleaning crews never even change the sheets." Gus concluded, shaking his head and clucking reprovingly. "It's criminal."

"Definitely unsanitary." Shawn agreed.

They both nodded at each other, then looked back at Lassiter.

Lassiter hesitated for a moment, trying to out-will the persistent duo…but it was just too much. He jumped off the bed, looking vaguely sick as he wiped his hands off on his pants.

"God, I hate you!" He growled.

"Oh, well." Shawn shrugged with an evil grin, hopping back on the bed. "If you're not going to use it…"

"Get off!" Lassiter shouted. "If I'm not sleeping there, no one is!"

"Who made you boss?" Shawn snorted.

"I'm the one with the gun."

Juliet rolled her eyes and marched into the bathroom.

"Well, you guys can shoot each other if you want, but I need a hot shower. I'm freezing and soaking wet. I have to get out of these clothes."

She shut the door behind her.

For a moment, no one spoke.

Lassiter cleared his throat, glancing at Shawn and Gus awkwardly.

Gus cocked an eyebrow in return.

Shawn was just staring at the bathroom door, his eyes wide.

"Did she just say--?" He asked.

"Yeah." Lassiter nodded.

"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

For a long moment, none of the men spoke.

They just continued to stare at the bathroom door, which remained closed.

"Well…she should get the bed." Shawn suggested finally.

"Yeah." Lassiter and Gus quickly agreed, nodding.

"You know…if she doesn't mind the fluids and the lice." Shawn added.

Lassiter cleared his throat and crossed back to the bed, grabbing one of the white pillows off it and dropping it on the floor.

"She can have it. I don't care." He shrugged, laying on his back and resting his head on the pillow, closing his eyes wearily. "I just want some sleep…"

He sighed and draped his arm over his eyes. Just as he started to drift off to sleep, the peace and quiet was shattered by the TV suddenly turning on.

"Dude! _Ghostbusters_ is on!" Shawn exclaimed, grabbing one of the pillows off the bed and propping his elbows on it as he sprawled out across the floor a few feet away from Lassiter.

"You know that's right." Gus grinned, perching on the bed by the headboard, his feet dangling off the edge.

Lassiter sat up, suddenly wide awake.

"Spencer! I'm trying to sleep!" He growled, glaring at the psychic.

"Oh. Sorry."

Shawn turned the volume on the TV down a few notches and then turned back to Gus, raising his fingers to his lips.

"Dude…" He whispered. "_Ghostbusters _is on!"

"You know that's right." Gus whispered back.

Shawn looked at Lassiter, apparently seeking approval for his new leaf.

"Better?" He asked.

"No!" Lassiter snapped, snatching the remote control out of Shawn's hand. "Turn that damn thing off! I'm trying to sleep!

He aimed the remote at the TV and hit the power button, but nothing happened.

Shawn grinned.

"They work better with batteries." He told the detective, dangling two AA batteries from his index finger and thumb.

Lassiter rolled his eyes.

"Cute, Spencer. Just give me the batteries."

He reached for them, but before he could get them, Shawn deftly tossed them to Gus.

"Knock it off!" Lassiter growled, going after Gus. "Just give me the--"

But, as he reached Gus, Gus launched the batteries back to Shawn, who caught them with one hand.

"Only if you let us watch _Ghostbusters_."

"No!"

"Okay…" Shawn shrugged, tossing them back to Gus. "We can play Lassie-in-the-Middle all night, if you want."

Lassiter stopped moving, suddenly realizing to his chagrin that he was being sucked into of the psychic's games.

"Just give me the damn batteries!"

"Fine." Shawn sighed, handing Lassiter the batteries. "But you're making us miss a classic."

"Do I look like I care?" Lassiter snapped, putting the batteries back in the remote and shutting the TV off.

He laid back down and once again began to drift off to sleep.

Gus stayed where he was, sitting on the bed by the headboard, gently leaning his head against it as he rested his eyes for a minute.

Shawn fluffed his pillow and tried to lay down on the floor, but he just couldn't get comfortable.

He sat up and fluffed it again, but it didn't do any good.

"Dude." He whispered at Gus. "Toss me another pillow."

Gus didn't even open his eyes as he grabbed a pillow off the bed and tossed it to his friend. With his eyes shut, however, his aim was a bit off. It missed Shawn by a mile, and landed right smack on top of Lassiter's face.

Lassiter sat up, once again jarred out of his impending sleep.

"Spencer!" He bellowed, snatching the pillow.

"That wasn't me!" Shawn protested.

"I'm trying to sleep! Get your damn pillow out of my face!"

Lassiter hurled it back at Shawn, striking the psychic in the head.

Shawn blinked as the pillow bounced off his skull and fell limply to the floor.

"Dude…" He snorted. "Did you just hit me with a pillow?"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

Shawn looked over at Gus, raising a single eyebrow.

"You know what this means…right?"

"Oh, yeah." Gus nodded, picking up one of the two remaining pillows on the bed. They both stood up, brandishing their pillows as they slowly approached Lassiter.

Lassiter quickly realized what they were thinking and scrambled to his feet.

"Don't even think about it!" He growled threateningly, but it was too late. They were thinking about it.

"I have a gun!" He warned, knowing it was too late for threats now.

"Pillow fight!" Shawn declared, gleefully smacking Lassiter upside the head with his pillow. Gus quickly followed suit, and before he knew what was happening Lassiter was on the floor, trying to fend off the barrage. Almost without thinking, he grabbed his own pillow and started swinging back, just trying to fend off the two idiots.

"This isn't a pillow fight!" He shouted, decking Shawn in the face, sending the psychic stumbling back a few steps, still laughing as he dove back into the fray.

"Sure, it is!"

"I'm trying to sleep!"

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. They all froze as Juliet stepped out, wringing her hair out with a towel. She was dressed in the same clothes as before, but now they were dry.

When she saw the three men, all brandishing pillows over their heads with comically faux-fierce looks on their faces, she stopped, dropping her arms by her side.

"Uh…" She stammered, cocking a questioning eyebrow at her roomies-for-a-night. "The shower's free if anyone wants it…and there's one of those hair dryers, so you can dry

your clothes off some…"

Lassiter dropped his pillow, clearing his throat as he tried to play it off like he hadn't just been caught in the middle of a pillow fight with Shawn Spencer.

"It's not what it looks like."

"I hope not." Juliet nodded firmly. "Because if you guys had a pillow fight without me, you're toast!"


	4. Chapter 4

"We didn't have a pillow fight!" Lassiter insisted haughtily, dropping his pillow back on the floor as his ears turned red.

"We so did!" Shawn laughed. "What would _you_ call hitting me in the face with a pillow?"

"Long-overdue justice." Lassiter snapped.

Shawn looked back at Juliet, rolling his eyes and grinning playfully.

"It was totally a pillow fight. You want in? I won't even fight back…"

Now it was Juliet's turn to roll her eyes.

"That's okay." She replied, heading back into the bathroom to hang up her damp towel. "I just want to get some sleep…besides, didn't I hear something about _Ghostbusters_ being on?"

"We're not watching _Ghostbusters!_" Lassiter bellowed from the floor, where he had already laid back down and was trying to sleep again.

"But it's a classic!" Juliet insisted, coming back out of the bathroom.

Lassiter sat up, glaring at her.

"Damn it, O'Hara! Who's side are you on?"

"What?" She shrugged. "I like _Ghostbusters._"  
"Just turn the damn light off." Lassiter grunted, laying back down. "It's been a long day."

"Okay. Okay."

As she crossed to the light and flicked it off, Gus tossed Shawn a pillow and they both found spots on the floor. Juliet came back a moment later and saw no one was in the bed. She shrugged, hopping in it herself and snuggling under the covers.

For a long moment, the only sounds that could be heard were the rhythmic breathing of four people trying to sleep.

Suddenly, a quiet voice broke the silence.

"Gus…" It whispered.

No one responded.

"Gus!" It tried again, a little louder this time.

"What?" Gus hissed back. "I'm trying to sleep, Shawn!"

"Who was the other Ghostbuster?"

"What?"

"You know…" Shawn sat up, peering through the darkness at his friend. "There was Dan Ackroyd and Bill Murray…and the other guy. Who was the other guy?"

"Harold Ramis." Gus muttered, rolling over so his back was to Shawn.

"Oh. Right."

Shawn laid back down, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Hey, Gus…" he asked a moment later.

"What?"

"Whatever happened to Harold Ramis?"

"I don't know, Shawn."

"Oh…"

"Spencer!" Lassiter growled, pulling his pillow over his head. "No one cares about Harold Ramis! Go to sleep!"

"Sorry."

For another blissful, silent moment, no one spoke.

"I think he directed _Analyze This._" Juliet added a minute later, breaking the silence.

"O'Hara!" Lassiter groaned, seeing the last vestige of a quiet night going up in smoke.

"Well, he did!"

"Don't encourage them!"

"Sorry…" she sighed, rolling her eyes. "…But he did…." She added under her breath.

Lassiter grunted, once again settling his pillow behind his head. He inhaled deeply, feeling the first waves of sleep finally starting to wash over him.

"Wasn't Bill Murray in that, too?" Shawn asked, not even attempting to whisper this time. Lassiter's eyes opened immediately at the sound as he was once again wrenched out of his sleep.

"No." Juliet answered quickly, almost before he had finished the question. "_Analyze This_ was Billy Crystal."

"How many degrees of separation are there between Billy Crystal and Kevin Bacon?" Shawn pressed on, apparently oblivious to the sleeping parties around him.

"I don't know." Juliet laughed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around her knees. "Let's see…Billy Crystal was in _Father's Day_ with Robin Williams…"

"Do I have to separate you two?" Lassiter demanded, cutting them off with a sharp glare. Even in the dark, they could feel his reproaching stare burning holes through their flesh.

"No…" they mumbled apologetically, settling back into their places. "Sorry…"

"Just go to sleep!"

"We will…"

"Good."

And, for a moment, they were true to their word.

"Jules." Shawn whispered, finally breaking their promise.

"What?"

"Do you think he's asleep yet?"

"No, I'm not asleep!" Lassiter shouted. "How can I sleep when you won't stop talking?"

"Oh." Shawn whispered apologetically. "Sorry…"

"Just go to sleep, Spencer."  
"Okay…"

Shawn lay back, resting his head on the pillow and staring at the red digital numbers on the alarm clock.

He waited for exactly three minutes before trying again.

"Hey, Jules."

"What?"

"When he's asleep…wanna play Six Degrees of Kevin Bacon?"

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

The alarm clock on the small desk rang at exactly 6:15 the next morning.

Lassiter was awake before the first ear-splitting peal had finished knifing through the silent morning air like a chainsaw through a squishy, over-ripe tomato. He was on his feet in an instant, hitting the snooze button and looking around at his still-sleeping colleagues, who hadn't even stirred at the noise. Juliet was nestled under the covers on the bed, and Shawn had somehow managed worm his way under the writing desk, looking more than a little like a cat curled up in a tight ball.

Lassiter looked over at the bathroom as the door opened and Gus stepped out, wearing the same suit jacket as the previous day. It now looked somewhat less wrinkled, however, as if the pharmaceutical rep had somehow managed to iron it some.

"Guster. You're up?" He asked, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"It's 6." Gus shrugged, tapping his temple. "I'm always up at 6. I don't even have to set an alarm. I have a finely-tuned internal clock. Never fails. It even compensates for daylight savings time."

Lassiter grunted, looking back at Shawn and Juliet, who still hadn't moved.

"I don't think Shawn even knows there _is_ a 6 AM." Gus snorted, rolling his eyes at the detective as if they were sharing in some mutual affliction.

"Well, he's about to find out." Lassiter snapped, glancing at his watch. "If we're going to find my car and get back to Santa Barbara, we have to get an early start."

"I thought the Chief was sending someone to get us this morning."

"I'm not leaving without my damn car!"

Gus nodded understandingly, glancing warily at Juliet.

"You're going to wake her up?" He asked doubtfully.

"Do I _look_ like a moron?" Lassiter shot back, walking over to the desk on the opposite side of the room as Juliet.

"Spencer!" He shouted, kicking the desk above Shawn's head. "Wake up!"

Shawn didn't even flinch.

"Spencer!"

Shawn rolled over, murmuring something that vaguely resembled English as he pulled his blanket up over his head and went right back to sleep.

Lassiter quickly ripped the pillow out from underneath Shawn's head, fully expecting that to do the trick.

But Shawn's head just bounced off the soft carpet as he continued to sleep peacefully.

Lassiter rolled his eyes and ripped the blanket away this time, tossing it aside carelessly along with the pillow.

Gus laughed, shaking his head sympathetically.

"His dad could never get him up, either."

But Lassiter wasn't about to give up that easily.

"I'm not joking, Spencer! We have to find my damn car! Get up!"

With his eyes still squeezed shut, Shawn started to feel around the floor, looking for his missing blanket. When he couldn't feel it, he opened one eye half-way.

"You took my blanket?" He groaned. "Seriously?"

"Get up!"

"Is there coffee?" Juliet murmured from the bed, adjusting her pillow under her head, her eyes still closed.

"No, there's no coffee!" Lassiter snapped.

"Then it's not worth it…" She yawned. "Not unless there's coffee…"

"Coffee sounds good." Shawn agreed, rolling back over stubbornly even without his blanket. "Get me some coffee, Lassie, and we'll talk about the whole getting up thing."

"Spencer!"

Gus rolled his eyes, watching Lassiter's face alternate between shades of red and purple.

Suddenly, an evil grin spread across his face as a brilliant idea occurred to him. He quickly went back into the bathroom and emerged a few seconds later with a small, plastic cup filled with water.

Lassiter raised an eyebrow when he saw it.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Are you kidding?" Gus snorted, his grin broadening. "When I was a kid, Shawn used to put my hand in warm water if I fell asleep first at his house. I've been waiting for twenty years to do this!"

Without hesitating even for a split second, Gus dumped the entire glass on Shawn's head. Shawn sat up, bashing his head off the desk.

"What the--?" He stammered, blinking away the sleep and rubbing his sore, soggy head.

Lassiter couldn't suppress his own evil smirk as he watched the Psychic flail.

When Shawn finally figured out what happened, he stared up at his gloating best friend, looking genuinely wounded.

"Why, Gus?" He asked.

Gus just shrugged, dropping the cup on the floor next to his friend.

"Because _you_ had to get a Nutty Buddy!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Spencer!" Lassiter shouted, pounding on the bathroom door with his fist. "Get out of there!"

He groaned when the shower didn't turn off and Shawn's singing just got louder.

"What the hell is he doing in there?" he growled, glaring at Gus on the other side of the room.

"It sounds like an 80's hairband medley," Gus grinned, leaning against the bureau. "If 80's hairbands forgot all the words and were really, really tone-deaf…"

Lassiter rolled his eyes, banging on the door again. "Spencer! Stop singing and get the hell out of there! Other people have to get showers! The car the Chief sent is going to be here in a few minutes, and we still have to find my damn car!"

The bathroom door burst open a moment later and Shawn stepped out, wearing a white terrycloth bathrobe. "You can't rush conditioning, Lassie," he told the detective, running his fingers through his hair. "Hair like this doesn't just happen. It's a process. You need to respect the process."

"What the hell are you wearing?" Lassiter snorted, looking at the bathroom in disgust. "For God's sake, put on some pants!"

"But pants aren't part of the process!" Shawn protested, stepping out of the bathroom and tightening the robe around him.

"Spencer…" Lassiter snarled. "Do I look like I give a damn about your hair process?"

Shawn raised an eyebrow at him, as if trying to read the answer off his forehead. Before he could give a smart-aleck reply, however, Juliet sat up in the bed, glaring at all three men in the room with her.

"I'm trying to sleep!" she hissed, then blinked at Shawn, noticing for the first time he was dressed in a bathrobe. "Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"Lassie won them in Strip Six-Degrees of Kevin Bacon," he explained with a grin. "He's a lot better than you'd think…he linked Jon Lovitz in four degrees flat."

She rolled her eyes, flopping back over in the bed and pulling the blankets up around her head. "Well, keep it down. I'm not getting up until the car gets here."

She fluffed her pillow a few times and once again was sleeping peacefully.

Lassiter cleared his throat hesitantly, glancing at her with the same cautious eye he would have used when examining a bomb that was ready to explode. "Spencer…" he whispered loudly. "Put on some damn clothes! We have to go find my car. I'm not leaving without it."

"Dude," Shawn snorted, not watching his volume at all. Gus flinched as his voice cut through the air, also glancing at Juliet as if he expected her to blow at any moment. "We don't have to look for your car. Didn't I tell you? I got a psychic vision when I was in the shower. It's fine."

"Shh!" Lassiter hissed, straining to keep his voice down. "What the hell do you mean you got a psychic vision in the shower?"

"I think it was during the Motley Crue medley," Shawn explained, plopping down on the edge of the bed, bouncing the mattress, completely oblivious to the sleeping Juliet on the other end.

"Shawn!" Gus snapped, his eye widening with the certainty that they were about to be yelled at again. "You're going to wake her up!"

Shawn just pulled his robe tighter around him, ignoring his friend's concern as he continued with his vision. "She won't bite, Gus...trust me. I've tried...never mind. Anyway, somewhere between 'Smokin' in the Boy's Room' and 'Too Fast For Love', it came to me…your car's in a parking garage on State Street."

Lassiter blinked at him, still eyeing Juliet cautiously as his curiosity started getting the better of him. "It's where?" he demanded, his voice no longer even attempting to whisper.

"A parking garage on State Street," Shawn repeated. "…and maybe it wasn't a Motley Crue medley…did Motley Crue sing 'Smokin' in the Boy's Room'? That may have been Ratt…"

"It was Motley Crue," Gus confirmed with a nod. "Don't you remember? You had the hair and everything."

"I never had Motley Crue hair!" Shawn protested, looking truly offended at the suggestion.

"Spencer!" Lassiter actually shouted this time, completely forgetting about his sleeping partner. "I don't care about your hair! What do you mean my car is in a parking garage on State Street?"

"Oh, yeah," Shawn shrugged breezily, waving Lassiter's question off as if it could all be explained away simply. "The guy who stole it had a parking pass for a garage on State Street clipped to his belt…you know, in my vision. In the shower. It was all part of the process. Anyway, since he obviously doesn't have a car of his own, he must have been planning on stashing yours there for a few days until he figured out what to do with it."

Lassiter stared at him in dumbfounded rage, trying to wrap his head around the psychic's casual revelation. "Were you planning on telling me you knew where my car was?" he growled angrily.

"I thought I just did…" Shawn blinked in confusion, glancing at Gus. "Didn't I just tell him, Gus? Or did I start speaking Spontaneous Psychic Farsi again?"

"No, it was English," Gus nodded.

Lassiter rolled his eyes, marching angrily towards the door to check out the lead.

"Damn it, Spencer! Why couldn't you have had your little vision last night? You could have saved me a night of hell in a hotel room with you!"

"You know, some people would consider that mildly insulting!" Shawn called after him.

"Shh!" Gus hissed as the door slammed behind Lassiter, once again looking back at the still-sleeping Juliet.

He held his breath, waiting for her to wake up, but she didn't.

"But think of the memories, Lassie!" Shawn continued to call, ignoring his friend's admonition even though Lassiter was long gone. "Think of the memories!"


End file.
